Nashkel Mines
Nashkel Mines is an iron mine in Amn territory, just south-east of the aforementioned town of Nashkel. The area is largely wilderness, but has several features above ground including the mine entrance itself, which leads to four sub-levels and Mulahey's lair. * N: Carnival * W: Fire Leaf Forest aka Area South of Nashkel * S: no exit * E: Gibberling Mountains aka Area East of Nashkel Mines Surface Talk to Emerson at coordinates 980, 1125. He will grant the group access to the mines. After this, talk to the Amnian soldiers guarding the mine entrance at 1200, 665, and two of the three guards will move into the mine, making way for the group of adventurers. *Bulding with entrance at 2848, 372 is guarded by 3 hostile War Dogs. In its containers there are 33 gold and one Potion of Healing. * Prism at coordinates 640, 2710, is working on his masterpiece. Deny associations with Greywolf. The player may agree to defend him, Greywolf will appear. The player must again choose to side with Prism, whereupon the bounty hunter will attack. You receive +1 to reputation for helping Prism. He will die from exhaustion after completing his masterwork. * Galtok is escaping from Kobolds at 3100, 2870. *'Secret': Wand of Frost in the trunk of a tree, Northwest / top left of the map, 165, 180. Underground Kobolds can be found on all levels; additional enemies are listed by area. First level When party will enter underground part of mines for first time it will be greeted by Miner Gord which will give short summary of current situation and point to his friend Miner Ruffie for more details. Miners Lesley, Cory, Dilak and Bob on this level offer additional (non-essential) information about the mines. Miner Dink at 1185, 1685 initiates the Kylee's Dagger side quest when he approaches the party, giving them a dagger belonging to Miner Kylee, who is on the next level down at 835, 2110. The exit to the next level is at 2105, 1835. Second level Miner Beldin hurries toward the party just inside the entrance, running from Kobolds. Miner Kylee (835, 2110) gratefully accepts his dagger, completing the Kylee's Dagger quest and earning the party 200 xp. The entrance is at 2116, 2814, the exit at 3550, 2560. Third level Lots of traps. With 15% in Find Traps, a thief will be able to find and disarm all of them. Send the thief, (probably Imoen) ahead and pull her back if she sees kobolds. A good place to have pathing configured to a high number of search nodes, as party members may wander off and set off traps * Joseph's body at 1600, 260 cannot be missed if it is there, but will only appear if his wife was consulted before the player reaches the Mines' third level. His Greenstone Ring is on his body A couple of kobold commandos will appear. They have fire arrows in their inventory when they are killed. Fourth level Crossing the causeway to the rounded rock entrance leads you to Mulahey's room. A Ghoul and a couple of Slimes guard the exit all the way around the lake to Area East of Carnival, also known as Valley of the Tombs, an area sixteen hours from the Mines map and Nashkel. This is hard to reconcile with the zero hours of travel from the Mines levels and the tunnel connecting them to this area. In this new area, should the player choose to take the underground exit, there is an assassination party waiting, north of the exit from the Mines, that is very tough, but yields some nice rewards if defeated. Mulahey's rooms * Honorary Ring of Sune adds an extra Priest spell (both Clerics and Druids) for every level 1-4, whether identified or not. * Short Sword +1 * Companion Xan Xan will leave if you turn him down. There is no option but to accept him in the party or insult him. He will leave the party thereafter without protest and remain where he is left, to be recruited again if desired, so there is absolutely no downside to not insulting him. He also has no spells memorized (it may be possible to rest in the Mines) Xan's Moonblade is in Mulahey's chest * Mulahey, skeletons and Kobolds spawn to defend him, chest contains Moonblade, letters that are proof of the conspiracy and also lead towards Beregost again, where a contact between Mulahey and the Bandits can be found in Feldepost's Inn Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Image Needed